Cookies are good for the heart
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: <html><head></head>Tina's struggling with her English essay so Kurt offers to help as best he knows how. Through homemade cookies...</html>


**Title**: Cookie's are good for the heart

**Characters**: Tina, Kurt and fellow Glee members

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Tina's struggling with her English essay so Kurt offers to help as best he knows how. Through homemade cookies...

**Pairings**: Kurtina (Kurt/Tina) Side pairing of (Jesse/Rachel)

**Warnings!**: Major fluff if I can manage it and sweetness

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine in this story. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and I swear to God that Chris Colfer belongs to Cory Monteith in real life. Have you seen the way they look at each other? So I regretfully say that Chris is not locked up in my closet with a bow taped to his head –smirks deviously-

**A/N**: This is my first Kurtina one-shot and to be honest I never really thought of the pairing Kurtina until my story **All's fair in love and Oh screw it! He's mine! **Me and bubblesgleek were talking and saying about how there aren't any Tina and Kurt stories so I took the initiative and wrote one myself. Hopefully this will start a brand new pairing. I do know that Kurt would never like Tina that way but use your imagination people. In there anything can happen. Anything you want~! –Whistles as you all get distracted thinking over your imaginary world-

On with the story! :3

* * *

><p>Stealing glances was all he could do when it came to her. Artie loved her. Mike was dating her. There was nothing anyone could do. Mercedes had tried to set them up by locking them both in the Glee room but unlike all the cliché stories they weren't kissing by the time Mercedes opened the door and acted all surprised to find us there. In fact it must have made things worse because Tina has now taken to ducking away whenever he came near her. He must have done something but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong.<p>

As he entered the Glee room he blushed as he caught Tina's eyes and looked down making his way to the back next to Mercedes and Brittany. Really? He was going to have to look her in the eyes sooner or later. It's just he would rather wait for the latter more sooner. Mercedes smiled comfortingly at him and he laid his head on her shoulder. Maybe there wasn't a chance for him to be in love anywhere. First Finn had the problem of being straight, Sam had the same problem only everyone thought he was gay but it turns out he thinks Quinn's smoking hot as he liked to put it. Then he met Blaine and he thought that things could be happy again but then it turned out Blaine had only taken him because apparently he had the right voice for their school just not enough talent but they didn't want him to have originality. Well, you can definitely say he left there without even a goodbye. Okay, so maybe to Pavarotti and the doorbell boy who was standing outside the door but no one else. No one at Dalton Academy was going to see or hear of a Kurt Hummel for a long time. The Warblers just shook their heads in mock annoyance and sighed until they looked up and glared at Blaine who stood there sheepishly not knowing what to do. Good riddance to the lot of them. Blaine broke his heart and it was not going to be broken that easily this time. After he left Dalton Finns mum Carol had a hard time getting him back into McKinley but did after a while. They had a dinner celebrating hopefully to Kurt going back to Glee. Finn was still a little bit annoyed at Kurt for leaving and was saddened by the fact that he didn't seem to care as much about Glee as he once thought but Finn soon came around as he begrudgingly admitted that The Warblers were good but only because Kurt was in it. Kurt chuckled and blushed while Carol let out a booming laugh that reached their ears faster than a bullet and Burt smiled. His family and home was whole again. At least until Kurt gets back into Glee. Then it'll be the best home you could ask for.

It was even harder when it came round to persuading Rachel to let him back in. Rachel stamped her foot stubbornly on the ground and pouted her big lips up towards the sky. Jesse just stood there next to Rachel looking indifferent as he was awkward. What was he doing here? Mercedes glared at him and he noticed that she was holding someone else's hand.

Everyone followed the hand up to the person who it belonged to and gasped. There was their beloved soprano with the voice that would take them to sectionals. Brittany hugged him and squeezed while saying things like my dolphin wife is back. Finn already knew he was coming back so he just patted his brother on the back. Santana wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered welcome back to him. Puck slapped a hand down on his shoulder and shouted Hallelujah which made Kurt blush a heck of a lot. Mike didn't say anything but smiled at him and Tina smiled along with him but there was a hint of sadness and regret lurking there. He also noticed that Mike wasn't holding Tina's hand. Did something happen?

That was then though and this was now. Three weeks had settled over the lot of them after Kurt's arrival. Everyone made sure to hang about him anytime they could, they didn't want their little boy sad now. They may not have said it but they looked to Kurt as theirs. He was all theirs and no-one else's. Not the Warblers and not Blaine's. They were going to make sure he was his happiest. He was their friend and that was that. Even Rachel thought of Kurt as a little brother. She wouldn't admit to it but yes, she did like him in small doses.

Kurt had never felt happier. He was in Glee again, Karofsky had decided to back off and was now actually more of a sad little soul looking to be happy again by being nice to everyone (Of course he got slushied for it and it wasn't really a change around. He was in therapy to be honest) and Ms Sylvester had asked him to join Cheerios again. Indirectly of course. Sue asks no-one personally.

_Sue slipped the letter into Lady Face's locker and walked off looking like the world was her own._

_Kurt walked up to his locker and packed his stuff away but stopped noticing a letter. Thinking it might be another stalker letter from Blaine asking him to come back or sing another sappy Christmas love song with him he was about to leave it but something about it made him open the wrinkled up paper. _

_Dear Lady Face who continues to indirectly increase the stink of this Willy Wonka induced drug state we all call school,_

_Get back to Cheerios or I will make sure your ass is excluded before you can even whine about it to Principal Figgins! _

_Yours sincerely, God (Aka Sue)_

It was sweet in a Sue sort of way. Walking into Glee he grabbed Mercedes arm and wrapped it around his smiling sweetly at her. She smiled at him but mouthed something to him that he couldn't quite make out. Signalling to her that he didn't understand what she had just said, she nodded and wrote a note on her phone before showing it to Kurt for him to look at. The text read: **'We need to talk outside on the field at free period tomorrow' **

Kurt nodded and got a look of confusion on his feminine features. What would Mercedes need to talk about that they had to be alone for? All thoughts of that though were cut short when Mr Schue clapped his hands and smiled big in a way that told them today's lesson was going to be anything but fun because of beat pop-locking tunes.

"First off, I would like to say another welcome back to Kurt. It's great to have you back, Kurt" Kurt smiled and waved. He felt nice and warm here.

"Now guys, it's time for some sixties son-"

"Mr Schue, if I may interject, the sixties weren't the best. In fact recent popular polls showed that sixties were out and eighties were in so if none of the others mind I want to suggest a few songs that I love personally. In fact I'm quite surprised that Rachel hasn't rejected your idea yet as she so readily does on a regular basis" He raised any eyebrow at everyone to see if they were negative about the idea. All of them shook their heads knowing any idea had to be better than Mr Schue's sixties theme.

"Right well I know Asia's 'Only time will tell' is pretty good. Atlantic Starr 'Always' and Band Aid 'Do they know it's Christmas'. Frida 'I know there's something going on' and the last one I would suggest is Don Henley 'End of the innocence'." Kurt smiled at all the clueless people before him other than Rachel and surprisingly Santana. Finn just stared back at him like something was sprouting on his head.

Mr Schue looked like he had to backtrack for a second before he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Uh...sure Kurt, if that's your idea"

Kurt got up from his seat and walked to the front. "And I would like to start by singing Madonna's Material Girl. I feel it expresses me for who I am" Kurt smiled.

"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
>I think they're okay<br>If they don't give me proper credit  
>I just walk away"<p>

"They can beg and they can plead  
>But they can't see the light, that's right<br>'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
>Is always Mr. Right, 'cause we are<p>

Living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<br>You know that we are living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl"<p>

Kurt winked at everyone and danced his way around them.

"Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
>That's all right with me<br>If they can't raise my interest then I  
>Have to let them be<p>

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
>I don't let them play<br>Only boys that save their pennies  
>Make my rainy day, 'cause they are<p>

Living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<br>You know that we are living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl"<p>

Brittany and Quinn got up and danced with him singing in the background.

"Living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<br>You know that we are living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<p>

Living in a material world (material)  
>Living in a material world<br>Living in a material world (material)  
>Living in a material world<p>

Boys may come and boys may go  
>And that's all right you see<br>Experience has made me rich  
>And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's"<p>

Mr Schue clapped for them in time with the beat and smiled. They looked like they all loved each other deeply and cared for one another.

"Living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<br>You know that we are living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<p>

Living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<br>You know that we are living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<p>

A material, a material, a material, a material world

Living in a material world (material)  
>Living in a material world<br>Living in a material world (material)  
>Living in a material world..."<p>

After he had sung Kurt was out of breath and trying to keep his mind in check on whether his teacher would actually like it or not. Looking towards everyone he waited with baited breath at his friends. Rachel stood up and clapped madly to show her love for the song and for Kurt. Jesse stood up to and nodded clapping. Then Finn and Mercedes followed slowly by Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mike and then Sam. Tina smiled wide too and stood up clapping loud for everyone to hear. Kurt breathed in the sincerity that radiated from his friends. He really didn't deserve such friends. All of them, with the exception of Santana, were never bitchy towards others and loved to help out people. What did Kurt ever do for other people other than criticising their outfits?

This was probably the reason why Tina didn't like to talk to him that much.

When did it start? When had he, the person who was gayer than a homosexual on rainbow pop sticks, fallen in love with a gothic under noticed female?

This was embarrassing...

It was the next day and no-one seemed to be giving him trouble over his fashionable clothes. He knew it had nothing to do with the Karofsky business considering the only thing he had managed to do was put Karofsky in therapy and that was it. It wasn't even his fault that Karofsky had been harbouring closeted feelings for him. He had to admit it made him feel more proud about himself that he was able to walk into school and know that one of the toughest guys in school had a resenting crush on him. But even after the years of torture he really did hope Karofsky changed for the better, and not just because he wanted peace, but also because he knew that Karofsky, if he hadn't bottled up his feelings all these years, probably wouldn't have turned out to be the bully he is now. That didn't mean he was suddenly going to change his heart for him but he could try to see the positive light on this viewpoint.

The strange thing about this day though was that not once did he get slushied and all the girls seemed to be looking at him.

...With their eyes.

Of course he knew they were girls and they had their hormones and he had to admit his complexion wasn't bad to look at but this was him. Kurt Hummel. They can't be that desperate could they? But yet, here they were staring at him like he was a piece of meat. What happened?

He hugged the Valentino baby blue waist coat to his body as he tried avoiding everyone's gazes. _'Wake up, Hummel! You're not intimidated by anyone. You defied the bullies so you can do the same to these girls. Remember your dad, Hummels are badass whether they wear high heels and tiaras or not!'_

He knew his subconscious was right even if he did feel a little freaked by the voice. It was his pride as a Hummel to look into each of these girls eyes and defy them. Show them whose boss. Kurt brought his head up and his dainty nose went into the air as he stared at them like they were far below his presence.

It took a moment but he finally felt relief when he thought it was working. Maybe this really was working but to his anguish he noticed that all the girls who were staring at him (not every girl in McKinkley is! Yes, that spelling mistake was meant to be there...Hehe McKinkley ¬w¬) started following him with their eyes again. In fact some of them took the bitchyness as sexy. Some even looked turned on which disturbed him to the point that he let his pride go and walked quickly to the auditorium. He was almost there when a group of jocks were fast approaching him and he braced himself for the usual punches and slushies. But what he got instead made him want to pinch his arm to see if he was dreaming. The jocks were laughing and as they walked past him one of the tall jocks gave him a hard slap on the back as congratulations. "Alright, I didn't know you had it in you, Hummel" Were called to him as they left to go play Football or to hit the Karaoke Bar if he knew jocks.

Kurt blinked.

...What?

Didn't know he had it in him? What was that all about? It was almost as if...No, that wasn't it but it could be...No, not that either. Why was it so ridiculous today? Should he be suspicious over the jocks suddenly acting like he had just woken up from a stag party?

Flipping his cell phone open he dialled Mercedes number and pressed the cell phone to his ear hearing the ringing buzzing around his head. After a while the chocolate diva decided to pick up and answered with a very cheery hello.

"Cedes?" Kurt asked curious to her sudden mood swing.

"Oh ha ha, hey Kurt" Mercedes laughed and Kurt raised his right eyebrow even with Mercedes not actually there to notice it.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Kurt asked unsure.

"What? No, you've got it all wrong. Mark was just helping me with Science and he told this really funny joke" Mercedes answered still laughing quietly a bit at the end.

_Mark? _"Oh okay, well I just thought I should remind you to meet me at the field free period today"

"Okay Kurty but won't we get into trouble for not staying in the room that we were assigned in?"

"No, well yeah, but I will make sure no-one notices us. Got to go, bye"

Kurt flipped his cell closed and walked quietly down the hall where people rushed about or talked to their friends. He got shoved a couple of times and he had found that people still called him names as he walked down the halls but other than that everything seemed fine. It was nice at Dalton but at the same time he did feel like it was a bit too perfect there. It was like he was just another one of them there and he didn't like it. He liked originality.

As he passed a classroom someone called out his name. It was Mr Perkensky, the English teacher. Looking in he also found Tina sitting there looking over a piece of paper and frowning at it at the same time. Kurt didn't like it when Tina frowned because she always looked prettier when she smiled.

Walking into the room Kurt stood in front of the old teacher and looked at Tina at the same time.

"Yes sir?" Kurt asked.

"I need you to be an English mentor" Mr Perkensky smiled and as he did the wrinkles at the side of his face crinkled. His teeth stood out on his face as his skin was quite tanned for someone so old.

"You mean, teach someone English?"

"No Kurt, I mean teach them to line dance. Of course I mean English" Mr Perkensky laughed loudly when Kurt pouted at him and patted Kurt on the back.

"Yeah sure, anyway...uh I guess I could. Who would I be teaching?" Kurt hesitated to ask unsure of whether he wanted to know or not.

"Tina Cohen-Chang" Mr Perkensky pointed towards the bored looking gothic girl.

"What's wrong with Tina's English?" Kurt gulped. _Please say nothing, please say nothing._

"Well, she can't use proper grammar and punctuation" Mr Perkensky pushed up his glasses and looked warily at Tina before jumping back startled at her glare. "Oh my god! It's dreadful. Not the Tina glare. Please have mercy" Mr Perkensky joked as Kurt let out a faint chuckle and Tina ended up laughing out loud too. Mr Perkensky laughed with them before sitting down in his chair at the front.

Kurt walked over to Tina and looked down not sure what to say. He was afraid that if he were to look up the Goth girl would see his red face.

"So shall we meet at m-my house or yours?"

Kurt's head snapped up and he looked surprised to have her actually talking to him. He could've sworn she was ignoring him. Not once had he been able to catch up with her to go shopping, although she never had liked to shop. Still that wasn't a reason to ignore someone especially your own friend.

"My house. I'm more comfortable in my own house" Kurt answered.

Tina nodded and her face went red. The silence was killing them and it didn't take long for Kurt to cough awkwardly and say his goodbyes. He waved goodbye to his English teacher and then he left.

Tina sat there staring into space. Mr Perkensky stared with a critical eye.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have him tutor you" Mr Perkensky said out loud.

"W-what? Why?" Tina stuttered and whipped her head around to stare at the English teacher.

"Well, you two don't seem to talk much to each other" He had a thought in his head and was slyly trying to wiggle his way around this. _'Like a sly cunning fox'_ He thought proudly.

"No, that's not what it is. Me and Kurt are just, well, what I mean to say is that. There's really no need to" Tina tried getting her reason out but she couldn't help but slip up a couple of times.

"It is fine, Tina. Don't get yourself in a flush there" Mr Perkensky grinned. "I know I made the right choice"

Tina remained silent for the rest of the tutor lesson but she couldn't help the smile that washed over her features when she thought about her new mentor.

Kurt made his way across the school parking lot where he saw his baby in view. Her shiny black coat of paint was shimmering in the setting light and he smiled in bliss of having privileges like this. If it wasn't for the fact that he had a beautiful car then he would have to ride the bus. And no way would any sane person get on the bus without being forced. That place was like Satan's playground for his children. The bullies were on there as well but with Azimio disappearing and Karofsky in therapy then now there was no physical bullying but he still got the taunts on that bus. Especially if he had nowhere else to sit and the only available place was a seat next to a scrawny pale boy.

As Kurt was just about near his car a bunch of jocks came by picking Kurt up in their arms and carrying him over to the dumpster. He got nervous but no way in hell was he letting these baboons see that.

So when the jocks finally threw him into the dumpster and his back had hit the cold hard piles of rubbish bin bags he just laid there. The jocks noticed his lack of response and walked off. As they left Kurt took in the uncomfortable pressure on his back from a box in a bag and moved around a bit. He curled himself into a ball and shut his eyes. The coldness got to him, the jocks taunting got to him and the fact that he could do nothing about any of this got to him.

After a while he decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and climbed slowly out of the dumpster making sure to brush off any left over food on him. Making his way over to his car he reached in and pulled out a spray to get rid of garbage smell. Once that was all done he hopped into his car and put the key into the ignition and put the radio on, Eminem's '_Not afraid' _coming on. Normally he wouldn't like rap but that song and a few others were different.

Driving out of the parking lot he noticed the dripping of rain and put on the windshield wipers. It was only a small amount of rain but it was still rain never the less. Driving through the town he came to a stop near a cafe and parked his car. Now I know what you are thinking, Kurt's skipping school, but he just really needed to get out of there. He'll go back when lunch is over and done with.

He got out and walked to the door. The cafe looked warm from the outside and he smiled. On the door a little mug with coffee in it was painted or stuck on and the inside had lams hanging down from the ceiling. Paintings were put in odd places but it looked so nice and comforting that Kurt needed to go in. An elderly couple tried to make their way through Kurt and Kurt apologised before moving out of the way. The elderly couple looked a bit stressed but other than that they smiled and thanked him.

Kurt walked in after them and took in the place. The lights were on but they were dim so as to not blind the people's eyes. Walking over to the counter still in awe the girl behind the till asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just in awe over this place" Kurt said staring around at it again.

The girl flicked her brown side fringe out of the way and her blue eyes flickered over him for a while taking in his genuine interest for this place. She had on a yellow apron and a tight black top underneath, that had a name tag on, with blue baggy jeans that were ripped at the bottom. She wore a green hat that had gold buckles at the side and had purple cotton weaved scarf around her short stumpy neck. She was about 5"4 and had huge pupils. Kurt realized that she didn't look like anyone he could recognize from his school.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Stephanie" Stephanie's eyes flickered away from his and looked down at the counter.

"Do you go to McKinley high?" Kurt knew it was probably too many questions but never the less asked.

"No and no, I'm not home tutored either" Stephanie smirked a little and waited, ready for his order.

"Oh" Picking up the menu from on the counter he skimmed his eyes over it but not really looking properly. Chucking the menu down, he asked for a diet Pepsi and walked over to a table.

Soon enough Stephanie came over to his table and placed a diet Pepsi on his table. Kurt looked up and smiled saying thank you but then noticed the till empty.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is the till not got anyone behind it?"

"Because I'm here"

"Then why don't you serve people at the till instead of bringing it over to the table? I mean that way you'll be able to serve people at the till more"

"Not many people come in here so there's really no worry for that" Stephanie made her way back over to the till and started sketching there. He watched her walk away and realised something. Here was a girl whose talent was drawing, if the sketching he just took a peak at was anything to go by, and yet she was stuck in Lima, Ohio working at a dead end job in a small cafe. It just made him realise how much he really did want out of this place.

They say it's really hard to find a place for you outside of your home town but if there's nothing for you at your hometown why spend the rest of your life there?

After he was finished with his drink he placed some money down on the table and waved goodbye to Stephanie before he made his way back to his car. Looking at the time he realised that free period started a few minutes ago and Mercedes was probably waiting for him.

Walking towards his car he opened it and sat down at the front seat. Instantly the warmth from the car enveloped him and he had to stop himself from sighing in bliss. The cold air was harsh out there considering the time of the year and he was never so thankful to be out of it. The weather news had said it would be warm tomorrow but he wasn't counting on it.

Kurt backed out of the parking space and turned the radio on. As he checked outside the window making sure to back out safely movement near the cafe caught his eye. Looking over he saw that 'Stephanie' girl he was talking to. She waved to him and he waved back making sure smile at her mouthing good luck. Stephanie looked confused. She either didn't get what he meant by that or she didn't read what he mouthed. He sighed and waved goodbye one last time. He really did mean that good luck. He was hoping she got out of this town and made her way to fame with her drawings.

The drive back to McKinley was long and boring but he really didn't feel like facing up to those bullies. The only reason he was even going back there was because of his parents, his Glee club friends, and his education and...Tina.

As he parked into the parking lot in school he shuffled back in the car seat and let out a long sigh. The time he took to get back here wasn't as long as he had officially wanted it to be. He didn't care anymore though and stepped one foot out of the car.

_~~~Glee~~~_

Free period had started and Kurt knew that Mercedes was going to be standing there with one hand on her hip and the other pointing to him obnoxiously while yelling "Where you been at, white boy? You better not have been hangin' me"; which is exactly what she did when he arrived.

Kurt flipped his hair and pouted. "Awe, come on, you know I wouldn't have been ditching my sister for nothing" He smiled and replied jokingly.

Mercedes flinched at the word 'sister' still not quite used to the fact that she was never going to be with Kurt Hummel. She had moved on and treated him like the best friend he is but she still felt pain when he acknowledged the fact that that's the only thing they would ever be.

"Good because I ain't doing this dirty deed on my own" Mercedes smiled back and pulled her own joke. Kurt could still see that she was tense and cautious about this and decided to lighten up the mood.

"Beyonce, chill, I'm here so you'll be safe" Kurt smirked knowing that Mercedes loved it when he called her the pop singer.

As if by magic Mercedes turned and grinned really big as she clicked her fingers. "Damn straight! Oh by the way I heard from Mr Perkensky that you're teaching Tina English" Mercedes wiggled her eyebrows and laughed when Kurt blushed a shiny red. "It's not like that!" He yelled. Mercedes laughed but decided not to bother him anymore.

They walked over to a tree and sat under it looking out at the sky that was sunny. It was just the right weather for a quiet day.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned away from the buildings he was watching and stared at Mercedes.

"I want you to be completely honest with me" Kurt breathed in waiting. "How far are your feelings for Tina?"

Kurt blinked and stared. "What?"

"How much do you love her?" Mercedes sat up, wincing a little as her arm scratched along the bark of the tree.

Kurt kept quiet for a few minutes and twiddled with his hands. As he looked up he decided to explain. "When I think about her, I...I get warm inside and I feel funny inside but it's a good kind of funny. I don't know what to do anymore. She won't even look at me" Kurt sighed mournfully as he rested his chin in his hands.

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip absentmindedly. She rested her hand on his knee and sighed. "You need to do something to grab her attention. Make her realise that what she needs is you" Mercedes looked thoughtful and then all of a sudden laughed. "I can't believe that I'm giving you, Kurt Hummel, girl advice"

Kurt laughed. "It is pretty funny"

They laughed and talked like the older times when they were inseparable before Dalton and every little thing that had took place. It felt good to laugh with your best friend again.

_~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt waited at home as he looked at the clock. Tina was going to be at his house in less than five minutes. What a way to humiliate him some more...

The doorbell sounded throughout the entire Hummel household and he heard Finn's heavy footsteps run for the door. Jumping up quickly he ran also. "Wait, Finn, I'll get it!" He yelled.

Finn grabbed the door handle and laughed at the pout on his little brother's face. Looking at the two of them strangely was Tina whose blue dyed hair was clipped back a bit. She wore a violet chequered skirt over black skinny jeans and a blue kitty shirt. She had fishnet gloves on and a studded belt over the bottom of her shirt.

"Hey Tina, what are you doing here?" Finn asked as he grinned.

"I'm here because Kurt's tutoring me" Tina said while smiling.

"Yes and now Finn, I think it's time you go back downstairs and play on your video games" Kurt gritted out as he tugged on Tina's hand and pulled her towards the living room where he had set up all the study work. Tina blushed at the contact of Kurt's hand on her wrist. She could feel the soft texture of his hand and smiled goofily.

Kurt sat down and shifted through the books he had planned out. Looking up he saw Tina leaning in to have a look as well and noticed how close the two really were. Noticing that his nose was practically touching her forehead he blushed and chocked on his own spit. Swallowing in shallow breaths he didn't dare move and waited.

Tina looked up and Kurt pulled away after that and picked up an English book pretending to be reading through it. Tina sat back down and scanned her eyes over everything.

"Tina" Hearing her name she jumped and looked towards Kurt.

"Yes?"

"Give me your exam paper" Kurt demanded.

Tina ruffled through her back pack and pulled out the written exam, grimacing at the rough letters spewed across the page. Kurt took it and looked over what she had done.

"Tina, you did know what you were doing, right?" Kurt asked making sure to be careful with how he said it.

"Um...yeah?" The way Tina had said it made it sound more like a question than an answer. Kurt feared for her grades.

"Tina, when you said 'I crept up to the door' sounds like a metaphor, you got that part wrong and if you would have put that in an exam you would have lost marks for that" Kurt frowned and wrote what a metaphor was down on her paper.

"I'm sorry. I do try but all these little things don't seem to stay in there" Tina pointed to her head and sighed.

Kurt watched as Tina looked through her English book and started to think. She was one of the few girls in the school who actually looked through his image and befriended him. At first he didn't notice her but then they had started to spend time together in Glee and she became a part of his life. They were friends until he started to get feelings for her that shocked him. It rattled his nerves and he slowly tried to creep away from her and that was when she had taken notice. She gradually got further and further away from him and he thought it would have helped his feelings back off but it didn't. They got deeper and deeper until he couldn't take the distance that separated them. The incident with Mercedes only served to scare Tina away more. Kurt was killing himself inside but the fact that now he had to face her only made it more difficult.

He was so torn. Both growing apart and growing closer was tearing his heart.

"Kurt?"

Startled Kurt looked up. There Tina was waving a hand in his face. Had he just drifted off?

"Huh?"

"You suddenly stopped talking. I was worried..." Tina said.

"Oh sorry, let's just carry on with studying" Kurt suggested.

The studying time carried on for nearly an hour and a half and both were struggling to keep concentration. They were slowly losing the ability to keep focus and were fidgeting.

After a while Kurt placed the papers he had in his hand down and scratched his head. "I think we should take a break to relax"

"That's a good idea. I feel like my brain is screaming at me" Tina smiled.

They walked into Kurt's kitchen and Kurt put the kettle on. He looked into the fridge and found nothing but milk, butter, vanilla extract, eggs and a lettuce. Kurt shuddered at the rotten and beaten look on the lettuce and suddenly got an idea from all the ingredients (other than the lettuce) in the fridge. Getting out everything (but the lettuce) Kurt placed them onto the kitchen table in the middle of the room and grinned. He closed the fridge and turned towards Tina who looked confused.

"Kurt, what's with all the milk and stuff on the table?" Tina asked.

"We're going to make cookies" Kurt said grinning really big.

Putting on a yellow apron Kurt grabbed a bowl and the rest of the ingredients out of the cupboards. Tossing a red apron to Tina, Kurt walked over to the oven and made sure to preheat it to 350◦ degrees. Grabbing the bowl he placed the butter, sugar and tea in there and stirred them all together with the wooden spoon. Tina watched fascinated.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Tina asked.

"From...my mom" Kurt answered and looked down into the bowl in sorrow. Mentioning her name wasn't the best idea.

Seeing his sadness Tina put on the red apron and started helping. She got two eggs and cracked them into the mixture in the bowl Kurt had made and watched as he slowly mixed them in.

After the cookies were made Tina and Kurt were sat down at the kitchen table and talking.

"So, I know this may be a sharp subject to step on but...why did you go quiet when you mentioned your mum?"

Kurt twitched a bit but answered anyway. "My mum...passed away and ever since it's sort of been a touchy subject to overcome"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know about your mum"

Tina looked down and things were quiet until Kurt decided to ask a question.

"Tina, why have you been avoiding me?"

Tina kept her head down and her blush spread across her face. "I haven't"

"Yes, you have. Before Mercedes did that...incident thing you were perfectly okay with being in the same room as me but now it always looks like you can't stand the sight of me" Kurt got a bit angry but kept most of it down.

"I've just been busy" Tina said.

"Don't lie to me" Kurt said as his voice raised a bit as he got angrier. This was grating on his nerves. He just wanted his friend back. He wanted her and she wanted nothing to do with him. It was such a waste of his time to be spending all of his time on her but he wanted to at the same time.

"Kurt, just drop it!" Tina yelled. She ran up his stairs and out of sight. Kurt sat there in shock until his sense came back and his reaction came a bit later. Running up the stairs he saw no-one.

Kurt looked around and was just trying to figure out where she could have got to when he noticed the closet door open just a hatch. Slowly walking over he cautiously listened outside of the closet. His breath caught in his throat when he heard the soft sound of sobbing. Reaching towards the door handle he hesitated. Would Tina want him in there?

Time froze as Kurt made a decision right there. He opened the door and knelt down so he was face to face with Tina.

"Tina..." Kurt whispered out. Tina's head lifted up and he saw her cheeks and eyes were red with the crying and she had drool on the side of her mouth and her hair was a tad bit messier than earlier. Taking his hand he stroked her hair back to normal and held his hand on the back of her head as he leant his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt whispered. "I just want you to be my friend again"

"But I can't" Tina's voice was guilt ridden and her voice was crackling a little.

"Why not?" Kurt asked calmly.

"Because...I have feelings that I shouldn't have a-and...I want to get rid of them so I have to avoid you" Tina explained almost breaking out in another sob at the end.

"Is it because...you have feelings for me...?" Kurt reluctantly asked the question.

"Yes" Tina said it so quietly Kurt would have missed it if their heads hadn't of been so close.

The silence made things even more depressing and Kurt was missing the time when they were baking and having a nice time. Tina didn't have to say much though for Kurt to be able to tell she was uncomfortable with saying her feelings.

"Tina...I have a confession. For the longest time now, or as long as I can remember, I have had the same sort of feelings for you. It hurts because I don't know if they're true or not but then I realized something. If we can see each other the same way and have the same feelings for each other then there should be no doubts because I am tired of having my heart broken and I am tired of picking up the pieces for everyone around us. For so long I have been searching for someone who I could feel more than teenage crushes for and I think I have the perfect person. You, Tina"

Tina looked up and smiled brightly. "That may have been the cheesiest thing you could have said but...I agree with all of it. You have been putting up with everyone's problems and I want you just as much but promise me, Kurt, that this isn't just an experiment for your sexuality" Tina warned.

"I promise" Kurt chuckled. He grabbed her and hugged her to him smelling her blueberry scent in her hair. She was so great...

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt walked in proudly with his new girlfriend, Tina, and managed to make his heart happy for once. Yeah, everyone stared but they were happy and that's all they cared about.<p>

"Kurt" Tina turned towards Kurt and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurt blinked before wrapping his arms around her neck. She then surprised him by jumping in for a kiss. Not expecting it Kurt stumbled a bit but they managed to stay upright and enjoy the moment. Butterflies were dancing in their stomachs and fireworks went off. Everyone pointed and stared, all gasping because of the unexpected moment.

But all they noticed was each other.

That's what love does to you...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I think this is my longest one-shot ever. Kurt/Tina hasn't ever been on my to-do-list but I thought I would give it a shot seeing as how every couple you could imagine is on Fanfiction Net at the moment. I think it turned out alright but you guys tell me what you think :)

Review! ^_^


End file.
